


You make the night, I always cross the line

by justwankers



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: 80s AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daniel hasn't changed one bit and is a hyper car salesman, First Time, Johnny is trying to fill the void that is Daniel LaRusso, M/M, Riding, and proceeds to do so by picking up people just like him, post kk, they're in their 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwankers/pseuds/justwankers
Summary: Johnny was sure he had covered every seedy bar in the Valley by now and he wasn’t kidding himself by thinking he would actually run into Daniel anywhere, certainly not in the kind of places he hung around searching.He didn’t get his hopes up very high and instead, both irrationally blamed Daniel for his profound sense of bisexuality and yet craved his same touch that set this entire ordeal into action. Scrappy little thing was always touching him and it was hard to avoid those sorts of feelings, especially with them both being half-naked in soccer shorts.The last he saw of Daniel was at prom, a ridiculous blue suit and brown skin smooth under the fluorescent lighting. He looked fucking beautiful and instead of being captivated by Daniels's date, Ali, in her lovely dress, it was all LaRusso.It would always be LaRusso and it had taken him till now, at the prime age of 21, desperate and alone in a bar, to realise it.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	You make the night, I always cross the line

Johnny had spent the entirety of, what must be about three years by now, searching for Daniel LaRusso. 

Or at least someone close enough to Daniel. Same hair, same skin, same damn smile. Well, not the  _ same  _ but close enough. 

He never had gotten close enough, their tan being too fair and their eyes nowhere near dark enough, hair not soft enough. Hands not small enough, and temper not wild enough. But he was  _ trying _ , okay?

Johnny was sure he had covered every seedy bar in the Valley by now and he wasn’t kidding himself by thinking he would actually run into Daniel anywhere, certainly not in the kind of places he hung around searching. 

He didn’t get his hopes up very high and instead, both irrationally blamed Daniel for his profound sense of bisexuality and yet craved his same touch that set this entire ordeal into action. Scrappy little thing was  _ always _ touching him and it was hard to avoid  _ those _ sorts of feelings, especially with them both being half-naked in soccer shorts. 

The last he saw of Daniel was at prom, a ridiculous blue suit and brown skin smooth under the fluorescent lighting. He looked fucking beautiful and instead of being captivated by Daniels's date, Ali, in her lovely dress, it was all LaRusso.

It would  _ always _ be LaRusso and it had taken him till now, at the prime age of 21, desperate and alone in a bar, to realise it. 

He supposed Daniel looked different three years on, altered just like Johnny had, perhaps his hair was longer and his eyes sadder, Johnnys certainly were. 

But Daniel wasn’t like Johnny, not really, and that's what kept drawing Johnny back to him. His larger-than-life attitude and his even bigger smile, teeth at the front standing out amongst the rest, and the quirkiness in his voice that somewhat distracted you from the youthfulness of his face. 

Then just like that, Johnny got lucky, spotting a pile of brunette hair crowded up by the bar and  _ oh this is perfect, he’s just like LaRusso.  _

_ - _

Johnny makes his way over and takes in the frame of the shorter man, definitely short enough to be a match for LaRusso but not too short that it creeps Johnny out. 

He's dressed rather nicely, nicer than LaRusso, Johnny thought.  _ The dude used to pair camo with plaid, who does that?  _ Johnny thought in a dangerously endearing way as he approached the brunette, wiry shoulders in an oversized blazer facing him and his hand right hand nursing a cocktail.  _ Small hands _ Johnny usefully noted. 

In true Johnny Lawrence fashion, he saddles up beside his new mission and orders a Coors,  _ no fuck it, make it two,  _ and slumps by the side of him.

Before getting the chance to pull any of his own moves, there's the shrill of a familiar Jersey accent to his left and  _ you've got to be kidding me. _

_ "Johnny?" _

Johnny turns then, with much less confidence than he had before swaggering up next to no other than actual fucking Daniel LaRusso, and takes in the sight of the man beside him.

" _ Oh,"  _ Johnny starts, really fucking taking him in now in all his youthful glory and two-sizes-too-big suit. " _ Hey man." _

It's at this point Johnny starts praying that he hasn't embarrassed himself to the one person that's been driving his sexual conquests for the better part of his early twenties and the smile on Daniel's stupid face makes it hard to tell.

Three years seems to have done far more to change Johnny rather than Daniel, who is stood in front of him looking the same as he did on prom night. Except right now he's wearing a black suit instead of blue. 

Sure, he's dressed different, almost slightly goofier than the camo-plaid ensemble, but his face doesn't look the slightest bit different. 

His smile is still easy, even when directed in the direction of someone he's supposed to hate and he still can't seem to stay still even for the whole two minutes Johnny has been gathered in his space. 

" _ How ya been, man?"  _ and there's that accent again, Johnny thinks, raspier now and impossibly, and somewhat embarrassingly, deeper than his own. 

He still had the same mannerisms, the same excitement in everything he said, hands evading with every word.

" _ Yeah, uh,"  _ Johnny began, leaning himself on the bar to the side of him in an attempt to deem himself casual in front of the man he's pined after for so long. 

He could smell LaRusso, they were that close, and it was intoxicating.

" _ I'm good."  _ Johnny managed by the time his beers, not one but two, were sat down in front of him and he didn't miss the way Daniel scoffs at him over the Martini now raised to his lips.

_ God, he even orders drinks like a chick.  _

-

They exchange more words over even more drinks and Johnny is almost on the verge of forgetting why he even hated Daniel in the first place.

_ But _ , he guesses,  _ I never really hated him anyway _ ,  _ did I? _

Along with the evading hands, Daniel still leans into every conversation he has, pressing their knees together under their bar stools and Johnny has to grip onto his seat every now and then to avoid  _ quite literally  _ falling for Daniel.

He's so full of life and has a hundred stories to tell and Johnny feels completely useless next to him, the thought of taking him home by the end of the night seeming further away than it had been back in high school. 

And he's pretty too, just as pretty as he was back then and even more so now. His face had filled in relatively over the years yet his jawline was sharper and his skin darker, the summer only just drawing to a close. 

Johnny found himself letting loose, more than he had done since high school, since Cobra Kai, and since he spent his nights roaming the sketchy bars of California in hopes to find someone warm.

He felt so good and he knew it wasn't just the beers.

-

" _ So, still got them golden locks then?"  _ Daniel asked him, sarcastically, as he leaned into him once more.

The bar wasn't loud enough that he needed to do so to be heard, he just wanted to. 

" _ Where else would they be?"  _ Johnny's voice was just as teasing as he plucked the olive from Daniels glass and tossed it into his mouth.

He also didn't miss the way Daniel's eyes lingered on his mouth for just a second too long.

"Well, I just assumed you would have stopped dying it by now," Daniel taunts him as he motions for another drink from the bartender, who has been serving them for far too long by now. 

Johnnys face splits into a smile, a real genuine smile that he has seemed to become familiar with in the past two hours he's spent sat here with Daniel.

"Hey, I'm no fraud," Johnny pushes Daniel's arms lightly off where they rest against the bar and he fumbles slightly, the drink settling deep into his veins. "This is all real, baby."

Then the atmosphere is shifting and neither of them can ignore how that word sounded rolling off Johnny's tongue, venomless. 

Just like that, Daniel's eyes are back on his mouth. 

-

They stumble out of the bar around two am and Johnny is teasing Daniel the whole way to the cab that it's  _ far past  _ his bedtime. 

Daniel, when he's drunk, is all giggles and Bambi legs and Johnny has to all but carry him to the cab in between his sarcastic commentary.

His breathing is more pronounced as he leans on Johnny's shoulder, slurring something about a  _ goddamn nightcap  _ at his apartment and Johnny just can't say no to that.

Daniel somehow manages to direct the driver with slurred directions and he lays his head contentedly against Johnny's shoulder again for the rest of the ride.

Johnny's heart is heavy in his stomach by now and he just hopes Daniel doesn't live far.

-

Daniel's place is nice but somewhat empty, which immediately raises suspicion in Johnny. Daniel was  _ not  _ an __ empty person _. _

It was also slightly messy but also impeccably clean, which was, if you think about it, just like Daniel.

His bed was neatly made and the bedside was dust-free but there was a week's worth of clothes piled on the chair in the corner and a few socks strewn about the place.

It was dainty and warm and a significant improvement on Johnny's own apartment and he all of a sudden felt more at home here, in the companionship of his teenage rival and surrounded by all his stuff.

Johnny nosed around the small apartment for a while and could hear Daniel making a lot of commotion behind him in attempts to take his shoes off and Johnny couldn't help but stifle a laugh. 

His trophy was on display, because  _ why wouldn't it be, _ and a photograph of Daniel and his sensei sits proudly by the side of it. Johnny can hardly imagine ever being proud of his own sensei anymore.

Daniel looks so happy in the photo and he also looks super happy right now too sat on the bed behind him, eyes watching him, and Johnny thinks he must be doing  _ something _ right. 

When Johnny turns, Daniel is raised on his elbows, and the rest of him lays comfortably off the edge of the mattress.  _ Have his legs always been that damn long? _

He's studying Johnny with an unreadable expression which makes him hot under the dusky light of Daniel's bedside lamp,  _ it needs a new bulb or some shit, I'm telling ya, Johnny, you're lucky the damn thing even turned on at all! _

Johnny crosses the meagre distance to meet him at the foot of the bed, his own knees slotting between Daniels  _ long, long  _ legs and he looks down at him with what he hopes is a mirrored expression.

Daniel is peering up at him apprehensively now, shifting skittishly on the elbows and blinking at him with those deep brown eyes almost as though he's only now recognising that it's  _ Johnny Lawrence _ towering above him.

" _ So,"  _ Johnny reaches a hand down gently to rest on Daniel's wiry knee, the one he broke to pieces all those years ago, and says, " _ I think you promised me a nightcap?" _

-

It had been half an hour and it was spent in three defining parts. 

The first part consisted of Daniel rummaging through every cupboard and drawer in his apartment in the hopes of finding this bottle of whiskey he was  _ one-thousand-percent-sure  _ he had hidden somewhere. 

This took ten whole minutes and Johnny spent the majority twiddling his thumbs yet it was all worth it when Daniel reemerged into the bedroom with a triumphant grin on his face and a bottle of whiskey very much in hand. 

-

The second part consisted of them finally drinking the godforsaken whiskey and Johnny had to admit, it was good shit. 

He was just onto his second glass when Daniel went into a long-winded explanation of just how he acquired this bottle of whiskey from somewhere called Okinawa. 

Johnny didn't have a clue in the slightest what any of it meant but,  _ fuck, _ Daniel just looked so pretty when he got lost in a story. 

This part took fifteen minutes and Daniel, even with his outlandish stories, made Johnny laugh more times than he can count. 

-

The third and final part had only just begun in the last five minutes and Johnny already had one Daniel LaRusso pinned to the double mattress. 

Despite this, it hadn't been Johnny who made the first move and instead an overly eager Daniel throwing himself into his lap had landed them in this precise position. 

Their competitive nature had gotten the better of both of them and the first few minutes had been an entire fight of dominance between the two, both equally as impatient to chase that first taste they had of each other. 

A swift lick under Daniel's bottom lip had soon turned him completely pliant under Johnny's firm hands, making use to flip them over and lay the smaller boy underneath him.

" _ Fuck, Johnny _ ," Daniel whines out, looking up at Johnny and his eyes looking both somewhat innocent and completely filthy. " _ What are we doing?" _

Johnnys laugh shakes the entire bed and he dips his head lower to taste Daniel again, on his neck this time and uses both hands to trap him under his larger frame. 

His neck was soft, sweet and just like his lips, incredibly boyish, like how everything about Daniel was just so  _ boyish _ .

The way he spoke, the way he fought and the, in more recent studies, the way he kissed. And smelt, and tasted. It was so boyish and so Daniel. 

Even after three years of wanting and  _ fucking fantasising _ , being able to taste Daniel for the first time felt so astonishingly familiar to Johnny and reminded him exactly why this whole fixation had started in the first place and why  _ it would always be LaRusso.  _

Even his moans were so fucking like him, noisy and just a complete call for attention and Johnny was, like he always was, ready to give him anything he wanted.

An argument, a fight, a fuck. Johnny would give it to Daniel if he moaned about it loud enough. 

Meanwhile, Daniel's hands were tracing impatiently over the hem of Johnny's shirt, practically begging for him to take it off or else he would rip it from his body. 

Johnny wouldn't of minded either way.

Leaning back on his ankles, Johnny reaches down and rids himself of the thin fabric before dipping forward to press more kisses to LaRusso's skin but a demanding hand pushes him back.

Before Johnny can question why the hell Daniel isn't letting him get on with his business, he catches the lust in Daniel's ridiculously dark eyes and the way they swim over every single inch of his body.

The same hand that pushed him back is now tracing its way up to Johnny's chest and back down to the hardness of his stomach, rubbing tentative circles into the skin with his thumb and sending a shiver over a notably bare Johnny.

He's pulling him back in now with whispers of  _ fuck, Johnny, _ and attacks his lips in a frantic attempt to get even closer. 

Before getting too lost into the kiss, Johnny hums out a " _ you next" _ into Daniel's skin and he desperately wants more of him, pulling back to help Daniel unbutton his stupid dress shirt. 

" _ So many buttons, Mr Car Salesman,"  _ Johnny tuts as he reaches the final two, pushing the fabric over his slender shoulders and leans into the laugh that falls from Daniel's mouth. 

The summer tan which makes Daniel even more golden than usual follows him straight down to his waistband, which Johnny decides is the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen, especially under the comparison of his own paler complexion.

Impatient, Johnny trails his hand down to the button of Daniel's slacks and leans his forehead against him as a way to ask for permission, a request that is met by insistent nodding from the boy below him. 

He doesn't waste time and quickly unbuttons, unzips and all but yanks the trousers from Daniel's lower half. 

He leaves Daniel below him in nothing but his white socks and boxers, enhancing the glow of his skin even further and Johnny wants to put his mouth  _ everywhere.  _

Then he's back on him, his mouth making good work of going  _ everywhere  _ and his hands scaling the small expanse of Daniel's ribs and the sharpness of his hips, rutting up into him every so often. 

" _ Johnny please,"  _ he's getting restless now and Johnny hides his smirk in between kisses to his chest. " _ Need you so bad." _

_ "What do you need LaRusso?"  _ Johnny knows he's tantalising him now but he's taking his sweet time with the real-life Danie LaRusso because he may never get the chance again.

When Daniel doesn't answer, Johnny hums in his direction and grinds his jeaned crotch against Daniels own, covered only by the flimsy material of his boxers and achingly hard against his thigh.

_ "Anything, please,"  _ Daniel urges and Johnny loses focus as hands find their way to his hips, his jeans hanging low and increasingly tight and Daniel wants them off so badly.

Johnny rolls reluctantly off Daniel and to the side of him to make work on getting his jeans off, his mouth once again captured by another as four pairs of hands work quickly to get him naked. 

Daniel is laughing into his mouth as their hands struggle together and he is shoved off in hopes of better results and just like that, the blond is shoving his jeans down his legs and onto the floor. 

Daniel stretches back once again to take in the sight of Johnny and his hand is moving down and getting lost in between Johnny's thighs, rubbing the skin there while his tongue continues to lick into his mouth. 

Johnny is moaning now, something he promised he would never do in presence of Daniel but all pretences went out the window the minute he saw him at the bar. 

Their hands continue to overrun each other's bodies until Daniel gets fed up, creeping a hand into Johnny's black boxers with no warning and tracing a palm up the underside of his balls.

Johnny has no words for this as all the air leaves his body, mouth noiseless against Daniel's smirking one and he just thinks  _ this little shit. _

Johnny is big in Daniel's hand, thick and leaking over them both and neither are going to last long at all at this rate. 

Johnnys own hands are reaching down to strip himself of his boxers, giving Daniel free reign of his aching cock and revelling in the way he twists him every so often.

" _ Is that okay?"  _ Daniel murmurs low into Johnny's ear, and all he can do is whimper as he is taken apart slowly.

" _ Nows not the time for sarcasm, LaRusso,"  _ Johnny utters back, eyes fluttering shut as he thrusts up into the grip on him, the heat in his stomach building notably. 

Daniel huffs out a singular chuckle and moves his free hand to hold onto Johnny's jaw, releasing the grip on his cock and swinging a leg over to convene in Johnny's lap. 

The lack of contact only lasted moments before a very much naked Daniel is planted on top of him.  _ When the fuck did that happen?  _

Daniels own erection is leaking and beautiful against his stomach, precum painting his skin silver and the heaving of Johnny's body pressing his own heat up into Daniel. 

Johnny can't tear his eyes away from him, hands flying up to grab at Daniel's slight waist and grinding up into the warmth of his ass.

Daniel moves backwards to meet his thrust and then collapses ever so slightly forward to moan loudly into Johnny's mouth, making him every single part of this man.

" _ Have you got like, stuff?"  _ Johnny muses, knowing he has lube in his jean pockets but felt somewhat like testing Daniel.

Daniel, lost in the pleasure of it all, hums and motions to the drawers to the side of the bed. 

More aggressively than perhaps intended, Johnny throws the drawer open and gets what he needs all the meanwhile Daniel is using Johnnys own cock to pleasure himself.  _ Bastard. _

Pulling Daniel down for a bruising kiss, Johnny coats his first two fingers in the cool liquid and moves them to challenge Daniels hole, rubbing at the entrance as though to test the waters.

He's not stupid, it's pretty obvious this isn't Daniels first time but Johnny still doesn't want to push him. He's nice like that.

Instead of grinding down into the hardness of Johnnys cock, Daniel is now rubbing himself against the presence of Johnnys willing hand and he moves to pleasure the brunette boy on top of him. 

One finger slips in after the other over the course of more making out, Daniel eager and enthusiastic in Johnny's lap and incredibly pretty. 

The real Daniel, the one that's sucking bruises into his neck, Johnny decides, is far better than any distraction he has ever picked up at a bar before. He's far better than anything he ever imagined.

This boy who he spent the better half of his senior year trying to outdo, is now bouncing on top of his lubed up fingers and begging for  _ more Johnny, I can take one more, please.  _

Johnny thinks he could now die a happy man. 

-

Daniel fucks like Johnny thought he would. He's animated and just wants to give to Johnny, even if he is the one receiving pretty hard right now.

Johnny managed to flip them during the course of fingering him and has Daniel on his back, legs raised to wrap around Johnny's waist as he relentlessly thrusts into him. 

Even though Johnny has no doubt in Daniel's experience, he is super tight and Johnny feels himself nearing his orgasm not even a minute into fucking him. 

In true Daniel like fashion, he can't just lie there and accept his fate of being pounded into, no, instead Daniel is grinding down and meeting Johnny with every single thrust and it's fucking intoxicating. 

Just like their fights, he's ahead of Johnny every step of the way and taunting him into giving him more, faster and harder. 

He's truly working Johnny to the bone and making Daniel scream with every single snap of his hips. 

His hands, they're everywhere, running scratches down Johnnys back and pulling him in by the ass to get him somehow deeper than he already is.

Johnny is panting into the tanned skin of his neck and he's  _ so close.  _

Then, Daniel, just like in the fight, beats Johnny yet again and finishes first all over his chest and tightens achingly around him, pushing him to the edge, just like he always knew how to do best.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Tumblr @inursoulkitchen !


End file.
